


competitive spirit

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you and peter are both running for class president and your competitive spirit prevents peter from getting to know you (week 12 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: class council)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Kudos: 27





	competitive spirit

You liked to think that you were a friendly person and that you were friends with many people at school but of course, there’s always an exception and this exception’s name was Peter Parker. You despised Peter Parker because everybody at school loved him so much. All the girls swooned when he walked down the hall and all the boys wistfully stared after him, wishing they were him. 

Before the big reveal, Peter Parker was just a shy, quiet nerd that nobody paid much attention to. But after everybody found out that he was Spider-man, they all suddenly wanted to be his best friend. You swore that you saw at least three people every day walk up to him and ask him to hang out with them after school so he could teach them his secret web-shooting techniques. Admittedly, you were a little jealous of all the attention that he was getting but it wasn’t until he decided to run for class president when you decided that you hated him for sure. 

Throughout all your years of middle school and high school, you always ran for class president and won every single time, no matter how hard the competition was. But if Peter Parker, AKA the Spider-man, was going to run against you, your winning streak was about to be broken. There were just too many people who would definitely vote for Peter just to kiss up to him so he could show them his suit. 

Obviously, you never explicitly stated that you hated Peter; you conveyed your feelings through gestures, such as ‘accidentally’ bumping into him in the halls and taking that opportunity to glare at him, unafraid to make intense eye contact. He was in your Physical Education class and as you were running laps and bypassed him, you made sure to look behind you to point out that you were running faster than him. 

Today, you were staring daggers at him from across the cafeteria and your friend, Kelsey, prodded you gently on the shoulder, causing you to snap out of your intense gaze. Her eyebrows were knitted together with worry as she asked you, “Are you okay? You look you’re about to murder Peter Parker.”

“Is it that obvious?” You replied, not taking your eyes off Peter. There were only two days left before campaigning officially started and less than a week before the speeches were to be made so you had to assert your dominance before then. Currently, Peter was happily chatting with Ned and MJ and they laughed at one of his remarks. You didn’t even notice how tightly you were gripping your fork until Kelsey gently removed the fork from your grip before you could bend it in half.

“What are you worried about? You have been voted class president since forever. It’s not going to change now,” Kelsey reassured, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder and you sighed, relaxing your shoulders and letting the tension leave your body so that Kelsey wouldn’t be alarmed any longer.

“People are definitely going to vote for him just because he’s Spider-man. You know, what? I should introduce myself to him. I’m going to do that now,” You stood up and began walking towards Peter and Kelsey opened her mouth to protest but by then, you were already long gone. As you walked up to Peter’s table, Peter saw you walking over and a look of fear briefly flashed across his face before he returned to his usual smile. 

“Hi, I’m Y/n. I don’t know if I’ve properly introduced myself before. I’m going to be running for class president too so this year’s competition will definitely be interesting.”

“I agree. I can’t wait for campaigning to start!” Peter chuckled nervously and you narrowed your eyes, nodding as you wondered what was going on in that head of his. 

“See you around,” You turned around and walked back to your table before he could reply. Kelsey looked confused and really worried but before she could ask how it went, you informed. “We’re going to beat him if that’s the last thing I do. I can’t believe he has the audacity to act nice towards me!” 

~

Over the next two days, you and Kelsey planned the best campaign that you had ever planned. You already wrote your powerful speech and Kelsey helped to decorate eye-catching and direct posters that would grab people’s attention. You also prepared pins that had your signature slogan on it and you and Kelsey drew out a plan of where and when you two would distribute the pins. Surprisingly, you were feeling the most confident you had felt in days since you learned that Peter was running for class president. However, that feeling would fade when campaigning actually started.

During lunch, as you were handing out pins to students, you saw Peter handing out Spider-man cookies with a grin on his face and all the students thanked him, beaming as if they had just won the lottery. It took all the strength in your body not to march over and knock that basket of cookies out his hands. Peter Parker and his intelligent mind really irked you. 

Speech day finally arrived and you delivered your powerful speech, which earned you the usual applause from the students, but as Peter delivered his speech, he received an extremely energetic reaction from the students who were eager to express how supportive they were of him. Speech day was only two days away from voting day and in those two days, you campaigned half-heartedly as you mourned your loss before it happened. 

You were certain that Peter Parker was going to win with the amount of support he was getting and as much as Kelsey tried to comfort you, you simply refused to believe that you had any possibility of winning. The day after voting, the moment the announcements started, you mentally prepared yourself to hear the phrase “Congratulations to our new class president: Peter Parker!”. As you braced yourself for the impact, you heard the words “Congratulations to our new class president: Y/n!” and your mouth fell open in shock. 

You glanced over at Peter, who had a smile on his face as everybody else clapped politely. To say the least, you were very confused as to why you had won when clearly Peter had the bigger following, so you decided to talk to him after class. He didn’t seem too surprised when you walked up to him and remarked, “I thought you were going to win.”

“I saw how badly you wanted to win and I kind of just ran for fun so I told everybody to vote for you,” Peter admitted with a cheeky grin and you gave him a big hug, catching him off guard. Maybe Peter Parker wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!  
> here is [peter parker x reader masterlist](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/post/177107753741/peter-parker-x-readertom-holland-x-reader)


End file.
